Bones Drabbles
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Just very short 'one shots' based off songs and lyrics.


_**Your love is like bad medicine,bad medicine is what I need**_

They bug the crap out of each other. He thinks she's too literal and rational, she thinks he relies on his gut too much.

Their banter and exchange is healthy, a part of their every day lives.

It's as if they egg each other on, like they want something to debate about just for the sake of a playful argument or chance to tease. Any excuse for flirting if you ask me, or anyone for that matter.

No one around them can deny their chemistry and sexual tension. In fact, they themselves are the only ones that continue to deny it,' just partners' they say. Yeah only because their both too chicken shit to admit to themselves and each other that their completely head over heels in love.

They don't admit it freely but they couldn't be without each other, they wouldn't want to be.

She's his forensic anthropologist; he's the only FBI agent she wants to work with.

Together they've changed history and they continue to change it.

What they have is theirs.

_**Back In Black - I've been too long I'm glad to be back**_

"You're wearing black socks" Brennan pointed out to her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Very observant Bones, gold star you go to the head of the what-am-I-wearing class" he replied with a slight look of confusion.

"You never wore black socks before your coma, maybe black with some sort of cartoon or bright stripes but never plain black. Plain black simply isn't Boothy, are you sure your okay?"

Booth felt panicked, he'd been telling everyone he was fine but he was still struggling to deal with the fact that the dream he'd had whilst comatose wasn't real.

He smiled gently to reassure his partner," I'm fine Bones honestly, I'm sure I'll er..be back in wacky Booty socks in no time, just still adjusting is all"

"Black socks, no 'Cocky' belt buckle, you say Clowns don't bother you I swear I'll take you to Sweets and then straight back to that hospital so they can take another look at your scrambled brains" she threatened, out of affection of course.

She wanted _her _Booth back, stripey sock wearing clown hating pre-coma Booth.

_**Chasing Cars - Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

"Wanna watch tv?" he asks, she replies with a smile seating herself next to the bed.

Seeley Booth the one in the hospital bed, injured from an explosion and feeling it more so now after running off to save his partner Temperance Brennan from the hands of a sadistic murderer.

Brennan had a date, that she canceled. For Booth, not that she'd admit that though of course.

Booth notices her little 'out of character' moments, they make him smile, she's evolving as a person and he's a witness to it. He feels honored to know he's had at least some effect on her.

So that's them. In a hospital room, simply watching tv and exchanging glances, letting the world go on without them for that short space of time.

_**Chasing Cars - Here in your perfect eyes, their all I can see**_

He raced down that hill without a second thought, he was lucky he hadn't missed that sign.

Hurriedly pulling his partner out of the sand as Brennan's co-workers pulled Jack Hodgins out also.

As soon as Brennan had recovered from sand induced coughing she smiled at him, her silent thank you to him for saving her, she'd never given up on him.

After that all they could do was stare at each other and smile. It was as if everyone and everything else around them disappeared, for a few seconds they were losing themselves in one another's eyes.

They allowed themselves the moment, after everything that had occurred it was acceptable.

Even to Brennan.

_**You Raise Me Up - So I can walk on mountains, you raise me up to walk on stormy seas**_

"Ugh I cannot do this!" Booth sighed frustratedly, "This case is going nowhere".

"Booth don't give up,you always encourage me to keep going, it's frustrating I know but we're missing something and we need to find out what that something is. I'll head back to my lab and figure out what we're missing forensically while you get down into that interrogation room and question any and every suspect so we can catch the bad guy!"

He smiled at her, "thanks Bones that was surprisingly helpful"

She returned the smile. "We're partners Booth ,this is what we do"

_**You Gonna Want Me - Hello, you gonna want me**_

Booth had lost count of the amount of times he'd seen her in a dress, but she still managed to dazzle him every single time.

But since his coma-dream it had even more of an effect on him, in more ways than one.

His eyes drank her in,all of her. Her stunning long legs, her curvy yet slim hips, her generously perky breasts, her gorgeous hair cascading just above her shoulders.

_Damn it Bones _he cursed to himself feeling a familiar twinge in his stomach..and another feeling in a lower region.

He stood smiling, just admiring her beauty.

She smiled back, "why are you looking at me like that Booth?" she asked a little puzzled.

_Keep your cool, keep your cool _he instructed himself clenching his fists.

"Just admiring you Bones, you look beautiful, really beautiful" he replied unclenching his fists to brush a stray piece of hair away from her face.

If only he knew the flips her stomach was doing at that moment. _Oh Booth._

She smiled almost nervously as she fixed the lapels of his shirt hoping she wasn't blushing like a school girl, "thanks..you look very handsome also, but for the record I'm pretty sure you've seen this dress before"

He just smiled knowingly, "doesn't mean it doesn't look as nice just because it's the second time I've seen you wear it"

Bones wanted to say something back, but she was at a loss for words as she looked into his warm brown eyes, feeling a familiar sensation overtake her body.

_I want him. I want her. I love her. I.. him._

_**When You're Gone - The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_It's 2am who on earth is knocking my door at this time _Seeley Booth thought to himself as he trudged to the door of his apartment, peering cautiously through the peephole to see his partner stood on the other side.

He opened the door straight away. "Bones? Are you okay?" he enquired as she stood in his doorway. "Are you coming in?"

"I'm..i'm sorry, it's late but I just.." Booth knew it wasn't like his partner to be at a loss for words.

"Bones what's wrong? I can help but you need to tell me" She stood silently staring at her feet.

_Was that a teardrop?_ He wondered to himself. He takes her by the hand leading her inside closing the door.

"I needed to know you were okay" she whispered.

"Bones what's going on? I'm your partner you _need_ to talk to me"

"I can't sleep Booth, every night is the same. I close my eyes hear that gun shot and think your gone. When it's not the gun shot it's the Gravedigger, me not saving you in time. Or you not making it through your brain surgery, or waking up from the coma" she babbled, trying to disguise her lip quivering.

_Don't cry Bones don't cry._

"Oh Bones" Booth sighed pulling her into a hug whether she wants it or not, he figures he's done the right thing when she wraps her arms so tightly around him. Like she never wants to let go.

"How long have you been having the nightmares?"

"Since you got shot" she answered with her face still buried in his neck. He stroked her hair soothingly, feels his shirt getting slightly damp with her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere Bones, not if I have anything to do with it" he stated trying to reassure her, knowing full well she understood that he couldn't lie and say it'd never happen. They'd both faced death on numerous occasions, it was part of their work now.

"What if you get bored of our partnership?" she asked pulling back to look straight up into his eyes, he was seeing the vulnerable side of Temperance Brennan that not many knew existed.

He sighed. "Bones I'm never going to be bored of our partnership,5 years we've been doing this, changing history with one another's help, changing each other for the better. We're family Bones, we're the center, the center must always hold, remember?"

She smiled a little at that," I remember, we're the center"

He placed a small kiss to her forehead. "And don't think I don't get scared of losing you, it works both ways Bones. When the Gravedigger got you and Hodgins I was terrified, screaming at anyone around that we had to get you back, by any means necessary. There's no other forensic-anthropologist I want to work with, ever, okay?"

"There's no other FBI Agent I ever want to work with either" she stated.

"I don't know what we can do about these nightmares but for tonight, if you want that is, do you want to stay here? So you can actually get some sleep, don't think I haven't noticed those tired eyes" he smiled.

"Does your couch have a pull out bed?" she enquired.

He laughed. "Bones, you can have my bed"

She shook her head. "There's no way I'm taking your bed Booth"

"Well, if you didn't mind, it's a double so there's plenty of room for the both of us."

Bones nodded. "Thank you Booth"

They got into bed and were both relaxing in the silence.

"Booth?" she asked.

"Bones?" he replied.

"..Never mind" she sighed.

He grabbed her hand under the covers. "No what is it?"

"I...I don't know why but. I want to hold you"

"Is that what you need?"

"..Y-yes, I think so"

"If that's what you need to feel safe then you can hold me, there's just one problem though"

"What's that?" she asked, her voice wavering.

He pulled her to him and stared desperately into her eyes cupping one side of her face with his hand.

"I might ask you to never let go" he whispered.

_**Colors - When you're gone, colors seem to fade**_

_**(In Brennan's POV)**_

Yellow. Gone. He was like sunshine to me, so bright and warm.

Red. Gone. He shed so much blood when he died in my arms.

Blue. Gone. His FBI shirts were variations of that colour.

Green. Gone. He loved the outdoors.

Orange. Gone. He had so many bright orange striped socks.

Purple. Gone. The colour of the bow on my bridesmaid gown when he was my 'date' to Angela and Hodgins wedding.

Pink. Gone. The colour of the pig ornament he gave me.

When he died he took all the colour of my life with him.

Hell, he took everything with him. My colour, my heart, my soul.

Now I only see grey. A violent grey raincloud that only rains on me.

I'll never see in colour without him. Never again.

He was like sunshine to me, bright and warming.

_**Save You**_

He took a bomb blast meant for her.

He threatened a gang leader that put a hit out on his 'partner'.

He took a shot meant for her.

He saved her, aswell as Hodgins, from the Grave Digger.

She saved him by shooting someone.

She shot Pam at the bar when Booth took the shot meant for her.

She saved him in time when the Grave Digger put him on that ship.

She saved his life taking him to the hospital when he started seeing a dead friend and Stewie from Family Guy.

He saved her Christmas when her father was in jail.

She fixed his back when it was problematic, even if it did sometimes have repercussions.

He was always there for her. She was always there for him.

One not to be without the other.

Saving each other without even knowing. Give and take as it always was with them.

Meant to be. Saved.


End file.
